Love, The Hardest Way
by NeroAnne
Summary: There’s a well known sex offender on the loose and his targets are two teens who go a bit far with April Fool’s Day jokes. Edge rapist and Shannon target AND Phil target .


_Title: Love, The Hardest Way_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the following wrestlers. Do I wish? Oh yes. But do I own? Oh no. XD._

_Summary: There's a well known sex offender on the loose and his targets are two teens who go a bit far with April Fool's Day jokes. Edge (rapist) and Shannon (target) AND Phil (target)._

_FOR: My beautiful lady who blows out the candles on Thursday. I love you, Sam. 3_

_Note: Sam's wanted Shannon to get raped for quite a while now. And Phil is just easy to torture. And Adam is hot. XD._

_{L.T.H.W.}_

_-April 1__st__ April Fools Day.-_

"…We're best friends, right?"

Jeff paused in mid-stroke, eyebrows lifting. He turned his head, staring at his petite best friend with narrowed eyes. "I'd like to think so, yes."

"And we'd tell each other everything and more?" the tiny blonde whispered, sitting with his legs against his chest, chin resting on his knees.

Jeff frowned, setting down the brush, concern clouding his features. "Shannon?" He turned away from his painting and sat down next to his childhood friend. "Is there something you have to tell me?"

Shannon shuddered, "I…I was raped."

"You…you what?" Jeff stood, eyes wide and wet with oncoming tears. "Are you kidding me?! No…no, Shanny…"

Shannon hid a giggle with a sob. He peeked from between his fingers to see Jeff crying. Tears rolling down his cheeks.

"W-we need to tell M-Matt…he'll get the guy, he will!" Jeff hugged his best friends into his arms, rubbing his back. "It's gonna be okay, Shanny…"

Shannon couldn't help it. He really couldn't.

He laughed his ass off, shoving Jeff away, holding onto his ribs.

Jeff stared at him in surprise, tears still sliding down his cheeks. "S-Shannon?"

"April Fucking Fools!" Shannon yelled, pointing a finger at Jeff, "You got owned! Man, you shoulda seen your face, you're still crying!"

Jeff stared at him in silence before shaking his head, standing up. He dried his eyes with his arm and went back to his painting, a frown on his face. "You shouldn't fuck around like that."

Shannon was still giggling when he remembered something.

Three years ago today…Adam Copeland had been sent to jail for trying to rape Jeff.

"O-oh…oh shit, oh fuck me, Jeff, I'm sorry! I completely forgot about that!" He moved to hug his friend but Jeff shoved him away. "Jeff…I was ten! I didn't remember!"

"Still!" Jeff whined, "You should know better than to joke about things like that…it's not right." He sniffed, staring at his painting. "I can't even concentrate anymore…" he put away his brushes, looking back at Shannon.

He _did_ look sorry…

Shannon's lime green eyes watched Jeff carefully, nervously playing with the rings on his left hand.

Jeff sighed, "Alright, come on. Let's go see what Matt and Philly are doing…" he held his hand out to Shannon.

Shannon smiled brightly and took his best friends hand, walking out of Jeff's room and towards the living room, where Matt and Phil were watching some horror movie.

Phil looked up as they came in. He smirked, "You get him?"

Shannon gave him a look.

Jeff glared at them both, "You guys are sick," he said softly. He went into the kitchen.

Phil blinked in surprise. Matt looked at them expectantly.

"What'd you guys do?" Matt asked calmly.

Shannon laughed nervously and scratched at his long blonde hair, "Uh…it was an April Fool's Day joke…"

Matt regarded him carefully, "Uh huh…what was the joke?"

"That he got raped," Phil piped in, seeing that Shannon was scared shitless to even say anything. He jumped when Matt growled. "Whoa, dude, it was just a joke…"

Matt glared harshly at him before standing, tossing the remote at Phil's stomach. He went into the kitchen, giving Shannon a cold look as he walked past him.

Shannon swallowed nervously and plopped down on the couch next to Phil.

"You wanna tell me what the fuck is going on?" Phil drawled, his attention back on the movie.

Shannon frowned. Phil had only lived in their area for a year. He was their other half, now. He deserved to know…

_-Flashback-_

"_Dad's going to kill you," Jeff whispered softly, staring at all the empty beer cans around them. _

_Matt laughed, "What? Coffee?" he was drunk beyond repair. _

_The thirteen-year-old rolled his eyes and grabbed Shannon's hand, "Come on, Shanny, let's go play in my room."_

_Jeff tried to not trip over the beer cans and with his attention on the ground, ran into Adam Copeland, his brother's best friend. _

"_Oh, hey Addy," Jeff beamed. "Don't think Matt'll be very much company tonight."_

_Adam blinked and looked around. He groaned, "Great. We were supposed to go watch that scary movie tonight with the guys."_

_Jeff snorted, "The one with the killer Easter egg?"_

_Adam grinned, "You know I'm a sucker for cheap horror." He sat down next to Matt, laughing when Matt slumped over him. _

"_Dad doesn't get home till later but he's gonna be pretty pissed when he sees Matt stole all his beer…" Jeff felt Shannon grip his hand tighter and he looked down._

_Shannon was anxious to play. "Jeffy! Come on, my curfew is in a couple of hours and I want to do something."_

_Adam smiled at them both, "You guys go on up, I'll just tell the guys to come on over tonight and to bring more beer."_

_Jeff nodded, "Kay. Don't break anything."_

_Adam watched him go, his smile turning into a sneer, "We won't…"_

_Some while later, Jeff paused the game, blinking. _

_Shannon looked over at him, "What'd ya do that for? I was winning!" The he heard it, the loud music. _

"_If dad comes home to that racket, he's gonna be mad," Jeff murmured. He sighed and got up, handing his controller to Shannon, "Wait up here, I'll go tell them to turn it down."_

_Shannon nodded, "Alright."_

"_And no cheating, Shan!"_

_Shannon grinned, watching Jeff leave the room and go downstairs. He busied himself with a rubix cube Jeff had lying around. _

_He heard the music get lowered a beat and he straightened up, hearing someone on the stairs. _

_There was a loud thumping noise…and then a scream. _

"_Adam! Addy, what are you doing?!"_

"_Hold still, dammit!"_

"_Let me go!"_

"_I said hold still!"_

_There was a louder thump and a short cry of pain before there was silence. _

_Shannon stared at the door with wide eyes. It had been Jeff screaming…_

_Slowly, he got up and went to the door. He opened it and walked out, moving slowly. He reached the stairs and he looked down. _

_Adam was on top of Jeff, who was unconscious. There was blood leaking down the side of Jeff's head, running down his face. _

_Adam was quickly undoing Jeff's zipper._

_Shannon covered his mouth to hold in his gasp. He was about to run into Gil's room to get the phone…but luck was on his side. _

_The front door opened and Gil came in._

"_What the hell…?" Shannon heard before beer cans were rolled along the ground…then…_

"_Hey! Get off my boy, you sick freak!" There was a scuffle, but Gil was much bigger than the sixteen year old. That and he had a gun._

_A while later, cops were tugging Adam away as Jeff sobbed in Matt's arms. _

…_It wasn't a very good way to kick off April…_

_-End Flashback-_

Phil stared at him in surprise. "Dude, are you shitting me right now? If this is a joke, I ain't buying it."

"No joke, man." Shannon said quietly.

"Man…that hit's home." Phil murmured.

Shannon blinked, "What do you mean?"

"I was raped by my brother's best friend, too. In our school's bathroom." Phil whispered.

Shannon stared at him in shock. Then he noticed the smirk on Phil's face. "Oh, you dick!" Shannon cried out, grinning as he smacked Phil's knee.

Phil snickered and shook his head, "Man…" he wearily rubbed his eyes, "we need to get better jokes for the Hardy's. The rape ones don't work so…"

"Let's just end the damn night by watching this shitty film," Shannon said as the brother's came out of the kitchen.

Jeff sat back on the recliner, keeping his eyes on the tv.

"Hey, Jeff," Phil murmured, "Seriously, though, sorry about that bad joke. You know how Shannon and I get with pranks and little jokes like that. Especially today…"

Jeff said nothing. He nodded his head, staring at the television.

After some time, they all fell asleep.

_**{L.T.H.W.}**_

"They think it's all jokes all the time," Adam murmured to himself, staring at the two little targets from the window.

"Yes, they do. They need to be taught a lesson," the other murmured, a cigarette in his lips. He smirked at his fellow blonde, puckering his lips for the kiss he knew was coming.

"They'll get it," Adam said, snickering. "Oh, they'll get it," he pulled the smaller male into his arms, kissing him thoroughly, "Only after I'm done with you, though."

The other blonde giggled as he was shoved on top of a car, Adam crawling over him.

There fun was interrupted by the third member in this charade, "Cool it," he muttered, staring into the window, "They're waking up…"

Adam smirked, rubbing his hands eagerly. "Show time."

{_**L.T.H.W.}**_

Shannon yawned loudly but cut himself off as he noticed Jeff bundled under the blankets. He looked around for Matt but figured that he went to the bathroom or something. He brought his wrist to his face and gasped.

11:30

"Holy shit…" Shannon stood, kicking Phil's legs off his lap as he moved.

Phil murmured something in his sleep. "Damn…Coca-Cola…fake fizzy shit…want my Pepsi…thanks momma…sip, sip, sip…"

Shannon snorted, "Seriously? He even dreams about that drink?" he shook his head, trying to wake Phil up.

"G'way poser…" Phil muttered.

Oh hell no.

Shannon growled, "Fine! Catch your own ride home. It's only comfortable for one on my bike anyway…" Shannon ambled out of the house, making sure to lock it.

He shuddered as the cold air hit his skin. "…Shoulda asked Matt for a ride…" he shrugged and headed to the garage to get his bike.

Well, that was the plan anyway.

Shannon grunted as he found himself slammed into the ground. He felt the person above him tie his wrists together with something hard and bendy. Wires.

"What the hell!?" Shannon bucked wildly, "Let go, fucker!"

A soft chuckle caused him to stiffen.

"Fight me more, it makes me hotter."

'_Oh, god…_'

Shannon turned his head. The first thing he noticed was the blonde hair. Then the hazel eyes. Adam Copeland.

"You…you…" Shannon began to struggle again, "You were put away! I saw it!"

Adam merely giggled, inching his face close to Shannon's. "Hush, pretty boy." He moved his hand to Shannon's pants.

His eyes going wide, Shannon struggled wildly, "No, no please! Please, don't! _Help_!!!" he screamed loudly.

"Shut up," Adam purred. He managed to tug off Shannon's pants, pulling them off completely. "This feels familiar. Having a pretty blonde boy underneath me…with tear-stained green eyes."

"You were gonna rape Jeff," Shannon whimpered, "You were put away!" he swallowed when he felt a finger at his unprepared entrance. "N-no, please, don't! I'll scream real loud!"

"Who'd here you, kid?" Adam whispered, "If my old Hardy buddies _are_ in there, what makes you think they'll believe you're in trouble? You joke around an awful lot…"

Shannon shuddered harder at this. He began to sob, "Don't, just please, don't!"

The front door opened and Phil walked out, grumbling to himself. "Damn Shannon, not waking me up." He stumbled onto them, eyes going wide. "W-what the fuck?"

"Phil, help!" Shannon screamed.

Before Phil could even register what was going on, he was tackled to the floor by two hooded figures. He crashed heavily down on the floor, his face hitting the ground. He couldn't even struggle as his ankles and wrists were tied together.

"You guys keep him here," Adam told the two figures, "I want him to watch what's gonna happen to him, also."

Shannon whimpered and shifted uncomfortably as a finger was inserted into his tight pucker. "Owe, please…please, I don't want this!"

Adam rolled his eyes, "Idiot. That's the thing about rape. You don't have to want it and I'll _still_ do it." His unoccupied hand began to unbuckle and unzip his own pants.

Phil watched, his eyes watering, "Come on, man! This isn't necessary, just let us go!" he watched Adam's finger side deeper into Shannon, causing the smaller man to cry harder.

"Hurts," Shannon whined through gritted teeth. He jerked when Adam pulled the finger out roughly.

"You think that's bad," Adam murmured, freeing his cock, "You don't know the half of it."

Phil tried to move his head, but one of the figures grabbed his hair, forcing him to face Shannon and the rapist. When he tried to shut his eyes, the other figure forced his eyes to remain open.

Shannon whimpered, feeling the head of Adam's large cock at his entrance. Scared and confused, he tried one more time to plead with the man, "Please, Adam, don't…"

"Sorry, kid," Adam muttered, "it's for your own good."

Shannon blinked at him before he gasped, head tilted back as his passage was ripped open. The way the large cock stretched apart his hole was beyond what he could even imagine and he swore that his walls tore open on impact.

He could feel the blood slipping out of his hole and onto Adam's cock. The amount of it was what was scaring Shannon. He didn't think he could bleed so much…

The pain was tremendous. It literally felt like he was being ripped apart form the inside. The large cock was driving in and out of him with such force…it was enough to make him wish he would just die.

_In_

_Out_

_In _

_Out_

It was fucking hell redefined.

Phil sniffed, his stomach churning. He felt the figure wrap their arms around him but this didn't register in his mind. All he could see was Adam plunging into his friend. Hurting him.

Shannon whimpered and hissed with every thrust. He could hear Adam panting above him and he winced, his teeth clenching. It was still hurting like hell, but now it was a bit more bearable. He turned his head to focus on Phil and was a bit startled to see one of the figures holding onto Phil…almost lovingly.

Then, he knew.

"You…guys…suck!" Shannon gasped loudly.

Adam blinked, "Say what?"

"Give it up, Adam, he knows." The figure holding Phil said.

Phil and Shannon both watched the two figures pull down their hoods.

Jeff and Matt.

Phil stared at them, eyes wide. "What the _fuck_ is wrong with you guys?!?" he yelled before demanding to be untied.

"Not yet," Jeff said sternly, "not till we explain."

"Oh this so better be good," Phil growled.

Matt glared, "We got sick of all your little jokes, Punk. You and Shannon. You guys fool around with a lot of shit that shouldn't be fooled around with. That time you called me saying that Jeff was in a car accident…I almost killed _myself_ driving down the hospital! It was a stormy night, remember?"

Phil twitched but he looked away.

The year before, he and Shannon pretty much locked Jeff up in Shannon's closet and called Matt, telling him that Jeff had been in a horrific accident. There was an oncoming storm and the residents were told to not leave their houses. Matt hadn't cared and had tried to drive through the storm, almost driving himself into the lake. Matt couldn't swim.

"And the time you called me to tell me that Matt was trying to commit suicide," Jeff frowned, his arms crossed. "You guys know what thoughts like that do to me. I was in the hospital for weeks."

Jeff had this condition where he gets coughing spells if he's really nervous or afraid. The coughs trigger a completely different condition that causes his body to collapse if he doesn't get enough air in his system. He'd gotten the call during lunch at school. Phil told him that Matt was trying to cut his wrists and Jeff went into one of his spells. He had to be rushed to the hospital.

Adam stood, buttoning himself up. "Yeah, and this rape thing was just wrong, man. You guys really are sick."

"Us?!" Phil yelled, "You guys enlisted the help of a _sex offender_ to rape Shannon!"

Adam raised a brow, "Huh?"

Jeff snickered, "Adam never tried to rape me, Phil."

Shannon stared at him, then he groaned, "Don't tell me…"

Matt chuckled, "What Shannon told you in the living room, and yeah, we heard, was a plot straight out of a B-rated horror movie. Shan was so young…he thought that it actually happened and that Adam was the rapist. For years, we tried to convince him that it never happened and when he didn't mention it, we thought he had forgotten."

Shannon twitched, "Yeah, I remember what happened now."

_-Flashback-_

_Jeff snorted, "The one with the killer Easter egg?"_

_Adam grinned, "You know I'm a sucker for cheap horror." He sat down next to Matt, laughing when Matt slumped over him. _

"_Dad doesn't get home till later but he's gonna be pretty pissed when he sees Matt stole all his beer…" Jeff felt Shannon grip his hand tighter and he looked down._

_Shannon was anxious to play. "Jeffy! Come on, my curfew is in a couple of hours and I want to do something."_

_Adam gestured to the couch, "Well, I kinda figured Matt would pussy out on me, so I went over and rented some movies. You guys wanna watch?"_

_Jeff turned to Shannon, "Uh, I don't think so…you know how Shan gets with scary movies." Jeff made a "crazy" sign with his fingers, spinning them around his head._

"_Hey, I'm ten now!" Shannon whined, "I can watch them!"_

"_But can you watch them without crying about them being real?" Jeff challenged. _

"_Uh huh!"_

"_Alright, then."_

_They'd watched a horror movie. One where a blonde girl was raped by some type of disfigured monster. Shannon sobbed throughout the night and he had thoughts that it was actually real and that Jeff was the one who got raped by Adam. _

_-End Flashback-_

"Wait!" Phil growled, "If that's all true, then where have you been for three years?!" he yelled at Adam.

Adam grinned, "Up in Canada, with my cousins. My aunt needed an extra pair of arms and she called for my help. Sure, it was a bit longer than I wanted…but at least I came back home," he smiled, "back home to my Jeff."

Jeff smiled and turned to Shannon, eyes narrowed. "I heard you and Phil planning your little joke on me last week. I told Matt and we planned our own little joke. It was just our luck that Adam was finally moving back in this week."

Phil and Shannon flushed.

Shannon pouted, "You didn't have to _rape_ me…my ass still hurts."

Jeff giggled and quickly bent down to let Shannon go, hugging him tightly. "It's love, the hardest way. I just wanted you to cut the fucking evil jokes. They're just disgusting."

"Yeah, I get it." Shannon nodded. "I'm just glad I wasn't a virgin or else that would have _really _sucked."

Phil smirked as Matt and Adam untied him, "You're welcome."

_**{L.T.H.W.}**_

_Haha. _

_Originally, this was straight-out chipmunk but my lady kept talking about Shannon Moore and I just twisted some things, XD!_

_That had to be one of the WORST things I've written. I was on no sleep and menstrual pain so it probably blenched, but hey, My lady got her Shannon rape and her Phil angst. Add some funneh into the mix and boom!_

_Happy Birthday, baby. 3 3 3 3 3!!!_


End file.
